The Internet may be described in a simplified manner as a collection of computer systems that are interconnected by networks (e.g., transmission lines, switches and routers) to enable the transfer of data among the computer systems. Data is typically transmitted in networks along a data path in the form of data packets. An important characteristic of a data path is bit width. Bit width is the number of bits manipulated or passed contemporaneously on the data path. The bit width of a data path determines its bandwidth along with clock speed. Bandwidth is a measure of how fast data flows on the data path. In digital systems, bandwidth may be expressed as data speed in bits per second (bps).
Other important parameters associated with a data path are the type of network and protocol used to transmit data on the data path. Computer systems communicate with each other using a variety of networks such an Internet Protocol (IP) network and a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET). SONET is the United States standard for synchronous data transmission on optical media. The international equivalent of SONET is synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH). Together, they ensure standards so that digital networks can interconnect internationally and that existing conventional transmission systems can take advantage of optical media.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional architecture of a line card, used in a network communication device that includes a link layer device and a framer. The link layer device typically includes components such as a network processor, a network co-processor, memory, datapath switching element (DSE), network search engine (NSE), and a clock management block. The network processor and/or a framer usually performs packet processing functions. Packet processing functions may involve tasks such as packet pre-classification or classification, protocol conversion, quality of service assurance, service policing, provisioning, and subscriber management functions. The framer is used to transport data such as ATM (asynchronous-transfer-mode) cells, IP packets, and newer protocols, such as GFP (generic framing procedure) over SONET (synchronous optical network)/SDH (synchronous packet processing system hierarchy) links. On the port side, the framer may support optical-networking protocols for both SONET/SDH and direct data-over-fiber networks. The framer is coupled to the physical layer port such as a SONET device, which is coupled to a network medium such as optics. On the system side, the framer interfaces to the link-layer device usually through standard buses, for example, the Universal Test and Operation Physical interface device for ATM (UTOPIA) or Packet Over SONET-physical layer (POS-PHY) buses.